Cruising, Battling and Kissing?
by Hibiki's Echo
Summary: Red goes psycho at Blue and then is abducted and shoved onto a cruise ship with Yellow, Green and Blue. What can go wrong? Luckyshipping, small Specialshipping and Feelingshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A:N:** Hi this is my first fanfiction. Just don't flame ok? So enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon. (What's the point of this again -_-')

* * *

><p>Red was a boy. A boy who specialized in Pokemon battling. His mind, body and soul always was on the battlefield, hoping to get stronger.<p>

However, his heart was clouded. It wandered aimlessly in search of a another to nuture it in love. Like a moth to a flame it followed one which was the brightest.

That heart was Blue's. Blue was a mischievous girl. First time Red meet the brunette was when she scammed Red out of his money . Still he couldn't help falling in love with the pesky woman.

Blue loved Red as well. She loved everytime she was alone with him. She would imagine his arms wrapped around her waist,whispering "I love you Blue, More than anything".

That's what she wanted. Just to hear those eight words.

On a deck of a cruise ship stood Blue, holding the railing look at the shining sea. A small breeze was blowing making her hair float soflty.

"Blue-san! We're going on the water slide! Wanna come? " Yellow called out

" Thank you Yellow-chan but I'm going to stay here... " Blue replied quietly, not even making eye-contact with the male lookalike .

"B-blue-san are you okay?" Yellow asked with concern and worry in her eyes.

" Yes I'm fine..." Blue replied, once again quietly.

"Are you sure? " the yellow-head asked once again.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Blue replied frustrated .

"Are you-" "Yes! I am fine! I'm perfectly fine" Blue yelled

Yellow was scared now. Blue would never yell at her. Yellow slowly stepped back. Blue realizing what just happened covered her imouth.

" Y-yellow-chan I-I..." Blue started to stammer

" It's okay. I shouldn't have bothered you " Yellow replied as turned around slowly and ran as quick as she can to the slide.

Blue to her knees, tears streaming down her soft, beautiful face.

"W-what have I become?" She sobbed as she let go all of her tears, even more.

_Flashback_

_Red, Yellow, Blue and Green were__ just hanging out in Viridian Forest. And by hanging out I'm mean battle, battle and battle some more._

_Suddenly Blue got an idea that would astound all four of them._

_" Hey guys look at what I found" Blue yelled from a distance not to far from the battlefield._

_The battlefield was a plain, rock battlefield and nothing special at all._

_However, surrounding it, was beautiful mother nature herself, well not literally anyway._

_Light pink lilac flowers were planted one after another in a row._

_Behind the row lilacs were some roses in a dark, deep red colour which would make Drew's roses pale in comparison._

_Behind that were Pecha berry tree in a bright yellow, brown and auburn colour even though it was spring, the polar opposite of autumn._

_This place was obviously taken cared for by somebody and that someboy was Yellow, of course._

_Everyone came along to see what Blue had found to their astonishment._

_It was... A piece of pink diamond!_

_However unbeknownst to them it was just a fake diamond that Blue buried there just for this prank._

_"Blue-Chan it's fake," Red said in a monotonous way._

_"How do YOU know it's fake hmm?" Blue asked in a fake annoyed tone._

_" Well I saw you bury it there last summer, " Red answered nonchalantly ._

_Blue was somewhat annoyed and had a tinge of shock._

_"Fine it's fake. There? You happy? And besides how did you see me bury it hmm? Were you spying on me Red-Kun?" She asked giving a rather flirtatious look._

_Red immediately froze out of embarrassment and schock, embarasment because of that look she gave and shock because she saw right through him._

_With Red's face, well red and without an answer Blue was right._

_"So I was right," Blue said as she flicked her shining brown hair with a smirk._

_"Quit being nosy!" Red hissed angrily_

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Blue asked clueless._

_" You always go asking people so many questions, you mess with people's relationships, they're hearts aren't toys Blue! Do you know annoyed I get when you do that? Huh?" He ranted in a hurtful and mad way._

_"What's with you today Red-kun? It's like you're on PMS," Blue snickered with a sly look on her face. Green tried to keep his laughter in but let out a few chuckles and Yellow just stood there with a serious look of concern._

_"BLUE!" Red yelled loudly, loud enough to make a swarm of Pidgey fly out of the forest._

_Blue looked at him and saw his expression. It said "I HATE YOU!" well, in Blue's eyes anyway._

_"I-i'm sorry Red-kun" Blue apologized sadly._

_" I don't care!" Red snapped as he walked off. It hurt him a lot but he was over angry, more than mad. He was boiling mad!_

_End flashback_

Red sat on the beach chair with a very sour look. He was abducted by Pearl and Gold and shoved into a limo and driven here to the warm, sparkling coast of Vermilion City. So now Blue, Yellow, Green and of course Red are now on this cruise for reasons beyond them.

"Well at least this can't get any worse..." Red said with a hint optimism, but Red was wrong more than he can ever imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N:<strong> Well there's the first chapter... I'm sorry that if Red's OOC okay? Anyways please review. Thank you

~HIBIKI~


	2. Chapter 2

**Battling, Cruising and Kissing?**

Chapter 2 : The Worse Situation Than Before

**A:N: **Ok, chapter 2, now let's see the reviews... c'mon... AHA! The reviewers thank you **Speedy-fox-IV **and **Anon**. Oh by the way, I have from now on decided to publish three times every month!

Now on with chaper!

* * *

><p>Children laughing, adults relaxing. It seemed all good but for two people, Blue the mishevious, brunette beauty and Red, the flaming, somewhat dense battler. These two "friends" were still recovering from an arguement with each other which is now known as the "let's go and yell at Blue than don't apologise to her and let her cry until the end of eternity" event which can be shorten downed to L.G.Y.A.B.T.D.A.T.H.A.L.H.C.U.T.E.O.E. event.<p>

Red was sour like a lemon. No seriously, he tasted sour. Let's just say lemonade and Pika are NOT a good combination. So he was now in the little boys room trying to wash it off.

"Ok, I take back what I said last chapter. This is getting worse and worse by the minute." He moaned now with a hint of pessimism in his voice. He didn't want to go wash it off in the pool because he didn't want people thinking he wet himself in the pool.

Red walked back to his room, slouching. When he got there, he threw of his FRLG outfit and went to take a shower. He twisted the shower handle, letting the hot, steamy shower water run down his pale, well built body. (yaoi much?) The water felt warm, it had that sting yet soothing feeling which Red loved. He slid his hand across his hair, it felt squeaky and sticky. He felt something, it felt good. He wanted to put his hands to his pe- "** HEY! THIS IS NOT A YAOI STORY! OKAY!" **Red yelled furiously, his face a deep crimson, to the yaoi fangirl narrator who was disappointed because she loved expilcit yaoi.

After a few minutes of shouting and screaming between the narrator and Hibiki which ended with the narrator storming out of the set, cursing under her breath, the story was back on track with Hibiki as the narrator.

After Red's shower, he was no longer sticky or a light yellow. At his door there was a knock, quite a small one in fact, which was answered a with a "Come in..." from Red. Behind the oak wood door emerged Yellow only her head though.

" Red-san, c-c-can you come w-w-with me to theatre p-p-please?" She asked in a timid voice with a hint of embarassement which was shown because of her light pink blush.

"Huh? Why? Can't you ask someone else?" He asked cluelessly along with a big question mark above his head.

"W-w-well y-y-you see umm we have bring another person and..." Yellow explained more embarassed the before.

"And what?" Red asked even more cluelessly.

"A-a-and they have to be the oppisite gender..." She finished in a very very deep red.

"Yeah! Sure I was bored out of my mind!" He answer with his trademark grin.

"R-r-really! Thank you!" She laughed as she gave him a small hug.

Red returned the hug with smile. Little did he know this was a plot to get Red and Blue back together, not that they were together in the first place.

Later that night, Red got in his tux that he didn't he even knew he packed. It was a standard black tux, nothing special, but on Red it had the feel casual gentleman. The only reason he was he is wearing he tux is because the theatre had a dress code.

"Darn it! This feels uncomfortable..." He said with a face embarassed confusement.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

" Come in..." Red replied.

"Red-kun..." The voice was Blue's

He had completely forgotten about the L.G.Y.A.B.T.D.A.T.H.A.L.H.C.U.T.E.O.E. event.

" Oh, hiya Blue-Chan..." Red greeted quietly as he guided her to a seat and he sat next to her,

"Umm Red-kun a-a-are you still mad me?" Blue asked. Her hat covered her eyes but from her voice it was obvious she had been crying.

Red was silent. Much like his game-self .

"L-look I understand if you're mad at me but I'm actually sorry and I l-l-love you, I don't want to lose you ." She confessed with nothing but regret in her voice.

Red was shocked, his eyes were wide open.

Blue glanced at him "What's with tux?" She asked him.

Red had no idea how to answer.

"u-uh Yellow-chan asked me to come with her to the theatre and I said yes so..." he answered

"O-oh I see, you love Yellow-chan huh? Ok then, be happy" She said with a weak smile as she ran out the door, tears running down the light skin of her face.

"B-blue wait!" he yelled as he ran after her.

He ran past Yellow as he went out as went by he said "Sorry Yellow, I can't make it"

"Looks like it worked!" She thought to herself, joyfully with a hint of regret for making Blue feel bad.

"Green-san you coming?" She asked the brunette.

"Sure am!" He replied as Yellow holded his hand, tenderly, as they made they're way to the theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N:<strong> And there's the second chapter. Took me an 1 hour. Alright let's see how this plays out. Until then review please!

~HIBIKI~


	3. Chapter 3

**Cruising, Battling and Kissing?**

Chapter 3: Sing, Save and Sink (Hopefully Not)

**A:N: **The only reason why I'm uploading this is because I have to keep my promises. *sigh* Here's chapter three oh and DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU to **a random reader **and **Speedy-Fox-IV** for reading and reviewing my story! Here's a cookie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or the songs used in this Chapter.

* * *

><p>"Blue! Wait please!" Red panted, chasing the brunette down the velvet hallways. Blue ran as fast as she could she needed time to be alone and cry, cry more than ever but with Red chasing her down every nook and cranny, boy was it hard.<p>

Her cabin was the only place she could think of where she could be left in peace letting the tears of sorrow fall down the cheeks is all she could do. She reached her cabin opened and closed in the blink of an eye. Red chased the girl to her cabin until he met a door slammed in his face.

" Blue! Open the door! Please!" He yelled as banged the door with his fist. He was rewarded with silence. "BLUE OPEN UP!" He yelled even louder, banging the door with more power. The door opened creakily.

He found nothing. No Blue. No Pokeballs. Nothing but the hat Red gave her for her 15th birthday. He walked to the hat and held it to his heart. He just started crying.

"Blue... where are you?' He cried quietly. Pika out the window. "Pi..." It muttered. He pointed out the window.

Red eyes followed it , hearing the soft cries of a feminine voice. "Blue..." He murmured.

He called Aero out the window. As he jumped on the prehistoric pokemon he muttered "Blue, I'm going to find you no matter what."

He rode through the inky darkness for what seemed like years. The world seemed had vanished into nothingness. When suddenly, the cries of a girl was heard, it sounded lonely, sad almost pathetic even, but to Red it was a glimmer of hope.

As he descended to the soft sand, in his leather black shoes he stared in the murky blackness. "Blue..." He whispered. The cries of the feminine voice was louder. "Blue..." He repeated. He walked to the voice, which was getting louder.

Red's suspicions were proven as the girl was Blue. "Blue... It's me Red" whispered.

"What are you doing here? To say sorry I don't love you" She predicted

"No... I love you too Blue so stop crying your too pretty..." He said

Blue was sad and confused...

Red walked slowly over and gently patted her head and tilted her chin and concealed it with soft, sweet kiss. He reluctantly let go and looked at her with a gentle smile, a smile that made her stop crying. Blue returned the smile and kissed him.

Red let go of her soft lips and held her hand and said " Let's go, everyone's worried about you"

Blue just nodded as they jumped on to Aero. As they sat there Blue wrapped her arms around Red waist and stay that way until they got to Blue's cabin. "Hey Blue can you get in a Fancy dress" Red asked embarassed

"Why Red-kun?" She asked

"Because let's go to theater together" He answered. She simply nodded and kick him out so she can change.

A few minutes late she came out in a turquoise, silk , glittery dress.

"How do I look?" She asked him cutely

"Perfect" He said before he kissed her.

A few MORE minutes later

"Hey Yellow you've seen Red?" Green asked

"No... wait speak of the devil" She replied

He turned around to see Red and Blue tenderly holding hands.

"Well, Well, looky here!" Green Exclaimed with a smirk.

Another few MORE minutes (Seriously Hibiki?)

"Alright who wants to sing?" The host called out

" I WILL" Blue yelled who looked like she was going to spaz out.

Italics= Song

A techno song started along with a male rapper

_Save my love, immediately _  
><em>Save your dream with your dance <em>  
><em>Only for tonight, the PARADISE can be released <em>  
><em>I'm searching, boy<em>

_You are my gravity, gravity, gravity _  
><em>A future that I can go to with you <em>  
><em>Is now unfolding <em>  
><em>You are my gravity, gravity, gravity <em>  
><em>Let's yearn for light and fly, we can fly high<em>

_Make a move some more _  
><em>Make your day as you want <em>  
><em>Party tunes slash apart the night and become tightly engraved <em>  
><em>Don't stop, boy<em>

_I'll be your gravity, gravity, gravity _  
><em>Now I'm jumping over <em>  
><em>The rules that existed up to yesterday <em>  
><em>I'll be your gravity, gravity, gravity <em>  
><em>Even the shape of freedom, we can change now<em>

_You are my gravity, gravity, gravity _  
><em>A future that I can go to with you <em>  
><em>Is now unfolding <em>  
><em>You are my gravity, gravity, gravity <em>  
><em>Let's yearn for light and fly, we can fly high<em>

_I'll be your gravity, gravity, gravity _  
><em>Now I'm jumping over <em>  
><em>The rules that existed up to yesterday <em>  
><em>I'll be your gravity, gravity, gravity <em>  
><em>Even the shape of freedom, we can change now<em>

In crowd there were some male fans going gaga over Blue's wonderful singing whose hearts were broken after seeing her kiss Red

"Next!"

"I'LL GO" Red yelled who also looked like he as gonna spaz out!

_I run past you with a thirsty heart. _  
><em>Sorry, I couldn't do anything- <em>  
><em>you won't even let us <em>  
><em>share our pain with each other<em>

_In order to live purely _  
><em>I face your back and leave without turning back. <em>  
><em>on the lonely rail<em>

_I'll follow you. _  
><em>No matter where you are in the darkness of this bitter world <em>  
><em>you will shine, <em>  
><em>and exceed the limits of the future. <em>  
><em>To prevent your spirit from being broken because of your weakness <em>  
><em>you converge with my way. <em>  
><em>Now, God bless us...<em>

_I send my now passionate feelings- _  
><em>they melt reality, then just hover there suspended. <em>  
><em>There's no reason for me wanting to see you. <em>  
><em>I pour my feelings into you, lovin' you<em>

_Let's at least imagine only beautiful dreams, _  
><em>as we chase after them <em>  
><em>for your lonely heart<em>

_Stop it, lying isn't like you. _  
><em>Look into my eyes and let's speak of what will be. <em>  
><em>I'm prepared- <em>  
><em>even for a bleak future. <em>  
><em>Become strong and you might even be able to change fate, you know. <em>  
><em>Though I want my wish to be granted, <em>  
><em>God knows everything...<em>

_You're here, and I'm here- _  
><em>all the others have disappeared. <em>  
><em>By sketching the beauty of our fleeting dream, <em>  
><em>we're just tracing our scars<em>

_So, I'll follow you. _  
><em>No matter where you are in the darkness of this bitter world <em>  
><em>you will shine, <em>  
><em>and exceed the limits of the future. <em>  
><em>To prevent your spirit from being broken because of your weakness <em>  
><em>you converge with my way. <em>  
><em>Now, God bless us...<em>

After that night of hecticness Red and Blue seem to have disappeared.

However Yellow found them asleep in warm, loving embrace in Blue's cabin. She could only giggle. and thought to herself " I suppose this is consolation prize after making Blue feel bad" As she let the lovers forever enjoy each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N:<strong> Well that's the END ... NOT! The next chapters are full of randomness like why is Red is hula dancing! Well the next is an omake about Yellow's plan then Red Hula Dancing XD until then Review!

~HIBIKI~


	4. OMAKE! Yellow's Plan!

**Battling, Cruising and Kissing?**

OMAKE 1: Yellow's Plan

**A:N: **Okay, last chapter was a fluff chapter, this is an omake which is kinda like a side story. Anyways you know that plan Yellow had in chapter 2, well this is the plan and how it came out with FeelingShipping.

* * *

><p>Yellow just sighed, her blonde hair dangled down her left shoulder as she watched the blue sea. Her eyes were full of sadness and sorrow...<p>

She saw the pain Blue had and anger Red felt. She looked at the wooden floor seeing the world freeze. She wanted them to make up like a kid who wanted their parents to stop arguing. She gripped her her arm fighting the urge to cry.

Green was bored yet annoyed. Seeing his best friends fight was not an ideal way to make him happy. He simply just watched the ocean go by. Letting time fly around him. He sometimes wonder if he was a normal kid going to school peacefully, without a care in the world. Sometimes he wanted a day like this to last forever, everything was peaceful but he knew that wasn't possible because adventures were everywhere.

Yellow watched the L.G.Y.A.B.T.D.A.T.H.A.L.H.C.U.T.E.O.E. event. She saw the fiery anger Red held and icy sadness Blue felt. Empathetic she was, a healer of wounds yes but a healer of the heart she was not...

But what if she tried to be? No way! That was Blue's job! But Blue is the matchee now not the matcher. No! No! No! No! But she could help them be happy again! But... But...

These thoughts swirled in Yellow's mind, making her conscience heavy. Ultimately she couldn't choose she had to talk to someone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Krystal-san!" She greeted in her most cheerful voice over the video phone.<p>

" Oh Yellow-Sempai what's wrong?" She asked inquisitively

" I need help in getting two people together..." She said meekly

" Hmm I don't know about that one... ask Blue-Sempai " Krystal Asnwered

"W-well you see, Blue and Red... " She explained, well half explained

"O-oh hmmm... maybe you can ask Green-Sempai?" She replied with a wink.

Yellow imeadiately froze. Her face looked like she just saw a ghost.

" No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!, y'know I like him " Yellow said blushing and look off to the side.

" Well, figure something out ok? Bye" Was all Krystal said before she blipped off the screen.

"This is hopeless" Yellow sighed before she left.

* * *

><p>Green just walked across the deck of the ship, in a sill annoyed mood, when he heard<p>

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!, y'know I like him"

_That voice Yellow! Who's she talking about though? hmm... _That question pondered his head until he was interrupted by Yellow, herself.

Green sweatdropped since he was sure Yellow said SOMETHING. "Uhh yes?" Is all he could come up with.

"Good!" Yellow said smiling and then wasted no time concocting the pure GOOD plan she had come up with.

* * *

><p>Yellow got in a yellow somewhat cute dress. It had no cloth on the side of her abdomen and the top bit of her arm. She had a black ribbon in her hair up in her blonde hair. The dress had no leg coverings on the side from her knees down. He had a rose in her hair too.<p>

Green was gawking at how cute Yellow looked then mentally smacked himself for doing so.

Green simply got in a tux. That's it. Just a tux. It was emerald green though!

" Yellow-san is this going to work?" Green asked even though he had no idea.

" Positive" She answered cheerfully with a wink.

" W-wait Yellow-san..." Green stuttered

" What is it? " Yellow asked sweetly

" I-I d-didn't her your plan..." He said meekly, bracing for tears...

Much to Green's surprise, Yellow didn't cry, get sad or whatever instead she said " It's okay! Here this is what is" As he handed him a piece of paper. Green read it as he did his eyes widened, not knowing that Yellow could think of something this complex. Green looked at and nodded.

* * *

><p>Yellow was at the velvet hallway which led to Red's cabin. "Oh and Green-San!" Yellow called to the boy in emerald. He walked in with a scowl. "Yeah what is it?" he asked emotionless. He was answered with a kiss on the cheek as came. His showed no emotion but a small pink blush on his cheeks. Yellow was looking at ground blushing heavily.<p>

" Yellow?" He asked.

" G-Green-San I really like you..." She stuttered.

" Yeah me too..."

Was all her said as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Yellow was at Blue's door. She took a glance at Green and knocked on the door. This was it, the final phase of Yellow's plan. Green was with her, well not really he was at his room getting something. Yellow took a deep breath, it was all or nothing. Yellow raised her and...<p>

Knock! Knock!

" Who is it? " Blue asked with a hint sadness in her voice.

" It's me Blue-San." Yellow answered in a cheery way.

The down opened slowly with creak as it revealed a girl in a red skirt and blue top.

" Come in..." Blue answered so quietly. Her eyes were hidden by her hat but it was obvious she had cried.

" Blue-San, Red-San wants to talk to you about something." Yellow stated

" About what? " Blue answered.

" I don't know... but it was definitively important."

" Are you sure he's not pissed at me still?"

" Positive! I think if said you loved him..."

" OK then...Thanks Yellow"

And with that Blue made a beeline to Red's room. Yellow smiled. It was all going to work out perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N: <strong>OK the plan was like this...

1. Set up a fake date with Red.

2. Make Blue talk to Red and confess to him.

No! I'm not going into detail! Oh check out my other pokemon story Castelia City Guardians!

Until Then See you!

~HIBIKI~


End file.
